Electric vehicles have been gaining popularity and will continue to provide efficient means of transportation to the masses. Electric vehicles include electric cars, electric trains, and electric bicycles, just to name a few. In particular, an electric bicycle or e-bike is configured to assist the rider with pedaling and as such they are not electric motorcycles. Therefore, in most jurisdictions, e-bikes are not subject to the more stringent regulations involving motor vehicles. Nevertheless, an e-bike includes a battery system which powers its electric motor. Furthermore, a typical electric bicycle has a curved body frame. Following a certain number of hours of usage, the battery system has to be recharged or the onboard electric motor will not function properly. A photovoltaic panel or module is an assembly of photovoltaic solar cells which, in turn, are electrical devices that convert the energy of light directly into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Flexible solar panels are used where the surface of the panel has to accommodate shapes other than flat surfaces.
Conventional electric vehicles have used photovoltaic panels to charge their onboard batteries. However, frame assemblies which are utilized to support these panels are often utilitarian at the expense of aesthetics. Therefore, there is a need for a visually appealing yet highly efficient and functional canopy that can be coupled with a vehicle to recharge its onboard battery system via a photovoltaic panel.